the_boysfandomcom-20200213-history
Translucent
Translucent is one of the main characters in the Amazon series The Boys. As the name (doesn't) imply, he has the power to turn invisible. Translucent is The Seven’s invisible superhero, thanks to his carbon metamaterial skin that bends light and makes him bulletproof. A master of stealth, he can sneak anywhere and give bad guys the surprise of a lifetime. But when he’s not fighting crime and saving the day, Translucent has... other interests. From women’s changing rooms to sorority house showers, Translucent loves using his invisibility to lurk where he shouldn’t. ''The Boys'' Series Hughie's confrontation Translucent is frequently seen lurking in places he shouldn't be within the Seven Towers — frequently, this is the women's bathroom. Translucent's habit throws him into trouble after he catches Hughie Campbell plant a bug at the Seven Tower in The Name of the Game. Translucent confronts Hughie at work, however, he is attacked by Billy Butcher, who is able to knock him unconscious with Hughie's help. The two lock Translucent in Butcher's car, seeking help from Frenchie. Eventually, Translucent is confronted by Hughie while locked in a cage, who wants information about his girlfriend's death. Translucent mocks Hughie, which eventually leads to Translucent's death at the formers' hands in Cherry. Captured While being imprisoned by The Boys, Butcher and Frenchie work on finding a method to kill Translucent. Despite failing when using a bullet made out of a similar material to Translucent skin, Frenchie eventually figures out a way to kill him. Figuring out that Translucent's shell is only hard, "Like a turtle. But your insides...they're like the rest ours...soft." Which inspires Frenchie to electrocute Translucent, knocking him out, then "He stuck a lump of plastique up your bum, son." "Ass bomb." In the comics In the comics, Translucent is not a member of The Seven, nor is he a notable character/Supe. He was created for the series and is a half original character. He is not the first kill of Hughie Campbell, instead, Hughie kills Blarney Cock, a member of Teenage Kix. Translucent's spot on the Seven is filled by Jack from Jupiter in the comics, who also has indestructible skin, but only when he says "Carpo", which he doesn't do very often as the process is quite uncomfortable. Jack is also unable to turn invisible, but is capable of flight, unlike Translucent. Jack is stabbed to death by Butcher after killing Butcher's dog, Terror. Personality Like the rest of The Seven Translucent is a very corrupt superhero who abuses his powers and authority. Rather than saving people from danger, Translucent is more preoccupied with his finances and peeping on women in the bathroom, showing a more perverted tendency. Egomaniacal and overconfident in his abilities, he is rather disillusioned about his position as a hero as despite numerous atrocities he and the Seven are responsible for, he still does not see himself as a villain. Translucent is very perceptive of people, due to years of spying on people is able to read people very easily. When backed into a corner he can be very cowardly, willing to give up any information about the Seven or Vought if it saves him regardless of repercussions. For all his faults Translucent was at the very least an attentive father to his son. Powers and Abilities Carbon Skin: Translucent possesses carbon skin which he can reorder into metamaterial, granting him extraordinary abilities such as 'diamond-hard skin'. *'Invisibility': Translucent becomes invisible while in his carbon metamaterial state, but he has to be naked. *'Superhuman Durability': Translucent's skin is indestructible while it is in its metamaterial state. This allowed him to only be stunned by an SUV crashing into him, being repeatedly hit with a crowbar, and even being attacked with a chainsaw. He is also implied to be resilient to suffocation, as a group of Dominicans failed to do so in 2007, according to Frenchie. Unfortunately, his carbon skin is highly conductive, making him particularly vulnerable to electricity, but he can allegedly withstand enough amps to incapacitate a water buffalo. Even Frenchie's sniper rifle rounds coated in the same material as his skin ricocheted off him and the wall. *'Enhanced Strength': Translucent has displayed above-average human strength, effortlessly overpowering Butcher and Hughie at the same time and easily using a television as a melee weapon. His blows also possess above-average force, a single kick sending Butcher skidding across the floor and his punches doing noticeable damage. *'Stealth': Translucent followed Hughie Campbell and Billy Butcher without them knowing. References Trivia * As pointed out by Billy Butcher, Translucent's name means semi-transparent, not invisible. Category:Male Characters Category:The Seven Category:Supers Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Antagonists